1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ball and socket couplers for trailers and more particularly to a socket which has a pivoted jaw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Before my invention, gooseneck trailers were towed by a ball mounted on the bed of a pickup truck which resulted in a good distribution of weight upon the pickup. Coupler socket with pivoting jaws held by a bail were known.
Difficulty was experienced in the operation of these couplers inasmuch as to disengage the trailer, the operator had to either climb into the bed of the pickup to release the lock and bail upon the socket or if he did not climb into the bed of the pickup, he had to reach over the pickup sideboards to release the catch and bail. With these released, he then moved the pickup away from the trailer. When he hitched the trailer to the pickup he again had to either climb into the bed of the pickup or reach across the sideboards of the pickup.
Before this application was prepared, the applicant caused a search to be made in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. were located upon this search:
Rasmussen--2,130,100 PA1 Schroeder--2,179,432 PA1 Hendricks--2,269,023 PA1 Waddle--2,853,317 PA1 Bacher--3,376,051 PA1 Dickmann--3,837,679
WADDLE, BACHER and RASMUSSEN all show ball couplers with relatively long arms or handles by which they may be activated. Applicant does not believe that any of the handles are adapted for remote operation. Also, these patents do not show double handles, i.e., one handle to actuate the coupler and another handle to actuate a safety catch.
HENDRICKS discloses a remote operating hitch, however, it is not a ball and socket coupler.
The other patents do not appear to be as pertinent as those particularly discussed above.